Solo él
by TheBlackDesendantIkariYuuji
Summary: ¿Qué si su relación con Haruka era cálida? Para la gente normal, no, pero a él le bastaba. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de él? No lo sabe ¿Cómo podría gustarle tener una relación con alguien que era tan frio y rara vez mostraba una muestra de afecto? No lo sabe y no le importa.


**_Tiene un tiempo que no escribo un fic y en realidad quería, necesitaba y deseaba hacer un fic de estos dos dorks 3. Así que aquí esta, ¡yuju!. Cabe resaltar que esta "narrado" por Rin, por sí se llegan a confundir xD._**

**_Pareja: RinHaru, en ese orden._**

**_Advertencia: Faltas de lógica, ortografía y es tedioso but uwu)_**

**_Los personajes no son míos blah blah porque si no tendrían yaoi canon blah blah blah._**

**_¡Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

¿Qué si su relación con Haruka era cálida? Para la gente normal, no, pero a él le bastaba. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de él? No lo sabe ¿Cómo podría gustarle tener una relación con alguien que era tan frio y rara vez mostraba una muestra de afecto? No lo sabe y no le importa.

No le importa en lo más mínimo lo que la gente opinara de Haruka, de él o de su relación.

Habían empezado a salir hacía relativamente poco y la gente que lo sabía siempre le cuestionaba o comentaba acerca de esas cosas, siempre lo enojaban ¿qué demonios les tenía que importar lo que sucediera en su relación? Es su intimidad, joder.

Ellos no sabían nada acerca de su relación, no se sentían como él se sintió cuando comenzaron a salir, después del tiempo en el que había estado enamorado de él. Había estado en Australia por mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para no verlo por años, para que extrañara nadar con él y despertaran unos instintos que no deberían estar ahí, hasta que por fin regresó a Japón y lo vio. Había crecido al igual que él, había regresado a su cuarto con una imagen vivida suya, sus rasgos maduros pero finos, su cuello largo, labios color salmón y esos ojos de un azul intenso, como las profundidades del mar, una imagen que no pudo olvidar esa noche ni tampoco lo que hizo con esa imagen mental.

No podían ni distinguir cuando Haruka se ponía nervioso, cuando mordía ligeramente sus labios para reprimir su nerviosismo en un movimiento casi imperceptible, del cual él se daba cuenta porque amaba los más ligeros cambios que podía tener en su cara.

Como sus ojos brillaban intensamente al ver una piscina o un lugar donde pudiera nadar, lo ligero que su boca se abría de emoción, sus mejillas casi del color salmón. Todo por una piscina, ¿ridículo? No lo negaba, pero por eso le gusta.

Su voz diciendo su nombre, eso era algo que nadie más que él apreciaba, viendo ligeramente a la izquierda casi sin darse cuenta él mismo. Cuando lo abrazaba y sentía sus brazos algo rígidos alrededor de él, su espalda bajo sus brazos era una pared, hasta que lentamente se fue acostumbrando, hasta parecer más relajado alrededor suyo. Ama tenerlo bajo sus brazos, aprisionarlo y nunca dejarlo ir, claro, hasta que lo pateara o golpeara.

¿Sí amaba que usara trajes de baño en vez de ropa interior? No exactamente. Para Rin era irritante que Haruka los usara, cuando lo acariciaba sobre sus pantalones, el tacto no era exactamente reconfortante, sin mencionar que son más difíciles de quitar o colarse por ellos debido a lo pegados que están, aunque eso era excitante.

La forma en la que parecían encajar perfectamente, su espalda bajo su pecho en un constante rose, el movimiento de sus caderas, su voz ronca, sus besos, la forma en la que sus pies que removían conteniéndose, abrazándole la espalda, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y la forma en la que tiraba de su cabello y la forma en la que sus filosos dientes dejaban marcas por todo su cuerpo, Haru las odiaba, claro. Siempre se lo repetía, pues no podía nadar tranquilo con dichas marchas, él se encogía de hombros diciendo que eran para que no olvidaran que era suyo. Los gemidos que reprimía mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta que los liberaba e inundaban su cuarto. Nadie más conocía su cara llena de lujuria y libido, sus ojos cristalinos, sus cejas arqueadas y sus mejillas ardiendo en un intenso rojo. Nadie la conocía ni debe conocerla. Tampoco su respiración agitada y su pecho comprimiéndose y extendiéndose, nadie más que él. La gente dudaba que pudiera tener dicha expresión, pero Rin lo prefería así, solo y completamente para él y nadie más.

Esas mañanas despertando juntos y viéndolo dormir, hasta que despertaba y con mejillas rosadas fingía que no había pasado nada, aunque no lo podía engañar, pues siempre que se paraba detrás de él para verlo cocinar se ponía rígido y ponía mayor atención a lo que hacía. Sus desayunos ricos en caballa. ¿Que si amaba los desayunos ricos en caballa? no pero nadie más que él para sufrirlos.

¿Qué si su relación con Haruka era cálida? Si y mucho ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de él? Todo, sus más mínimos cambios y ademanes, su voz, sus besos, sus ojos. Todo. ¿Cómo podría gustarle tener una relación con alguien que era tan frio y rara vez mostraba una muestra de afecto? Es por eso que le gustaba, porque no lo era. No con él. Y solamente con él

* * *

**_Rin es un romántico frustrado –sigh-_**

**_Es algo tonto o tedioso pero espero que les haya gustado –winks wonks-_**

**_-Ikari_**


End file.
